


Waking Up is Hard to Do

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki and Hisoka and what to do when you wake up before the alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wolfpilot06, who wanted "Tsusoka fluff".

Tsuzuki could tell Hisoka was awake. Not because he'd said anything, or made any big movement; he'd only frowned slightly, lips pursing, and then his face had smoothed out and he'd hitched slightly closer to Tsuzuki, head curling in to rest on his shoulder.

"What're you thinking about?" Tsuzuki asked, running his fingertips over the back of Hisoka's hand, sliding them over the bump his wrist bone made. Hisoka was so warm when he first woke up. It was comforting and cozy and Tsuzuki wished he had the words to convince him to never leave their bed.

Hisoka was silent for a moment, then, "Nothing." His voice was sleep-rough. "How long until we have to get up." He opened his eyes, but his face was turned down and Tsuzuki couldn't see the green, only the sweep of his long lashes.

"A while yet."

Hisoka made the expression that Tsuzuki interpreted as 'I'd roll my eyes at you, but it's early and I haven't had coffee yet and I don't have enough energy for it, and anyway, I'm sort of amused, though I’d never admit it'. "Liar."

Tsuzuki grinned and tapped Hisoka's chin, lifting it so he could kiss him, just once. "Maybe. You won't know until you look at the clock."

Which, of course, meant that Hisoka immediately levered himself onto his elbows and glared past Tsuzuki's shoulder at the clock, then groaned and dropped face-first back onto his pillow, covering what little was exposed of his face with a hand.

Tsuzuki turned on his side and kissed Hisoka's shoulder, slowly working his way in to the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Stoppit. 'M sleeping," Hisoka mumbled directly into his pillow.

"Go ahead." Tsuzuki let his lips brush Hisoka's skin as he spoke. "I'll just do this. I'm not bothering you, am I?" He licked the tiny dip behind the earlobe, and Hisoka shivered. 'Bingo,' Tsuzuki thought, letting his hand drift down Hisoka's spine, soft enough to tickle. He leaned over Hisoka and buried his face in his hair, breathing deep to get the scent of his shampoo and sleep-sweat and warm Hisoka-scent, then moved to take Hisoka's earlobe in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the thin ridge of cartilage.

Hisoka's face came off the pillow with a gasp. " _Brat_."

He sat up, throwing Tsuzuki off, and turned to him, pinning Tsuzuki flat to the bed with a hand on one shoulder. "Such an annoying dork, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki smiled at him, because this was Hisoka and he loved him, adored him, and Hisoka didn't care that he had purple eyes and wasn't human and had done such terrible things; Hisoka hadn't left him. He had done so much wrong, but somehow, he had this still, he hadn't lost Hisoka. This was good on a level he didn't deserve, and it almost frightened him to think about it closely, as if examining it would make Hisoka wake up and realize his mistake. Hisoka's mouth got thin and hard, like he might yell, but instead he just dipped down and kissed Tsuzuki, deeply.

It was a good thing that Tatsumi was used to them being late.


End file.
